Bitter Mind, Sweet Thoughts
by xoxo-Yuki-xoxo
Summary: Well it's finally here the sequel to Cold Blood, Warm Heart. Hope you enjoy it, and more chapters will be added shortly!     Yes the pairing says Zero/Yuki even though Yuki isn't in the story. Anyway Enjoy!


_A/N: Well it's finally here the sequel to Cold Blood, Warm Heart. I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated or written anything. Well any way this is the first chapter there will be more to come, so I hope you enjoy it!~ ^_^_

**Sweet Mind, Bitter Thoughts.**

**Pairing(s): Zero/ Yuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

"Zero, Are you awake?" the Headmaster asked through the door.

There was no response, so the Headmaster eased the door open slowly to peek inside. Zero was sitting on the bed, silent, motionless. It looked like he was made of stone.

"Zero, it's been three days and you haven't moved from here. Come eat something." he sighed. "Alright well I'm going to be leaving shortly for the funeral. Please go eat, shower or do something while I'm gone."

Zero said nothing nor did he make any effort to respond to Cross. All he wanted was to be left alone to wallow in his sorrow. The Headmaster sighed again and left the room, shutting the door behind him, knowing no matter how much he begged or pleaded Zero wouldn't comply. He knew it was best to leave Zero alone especially at a like this, but he still felt the need to try to get Zero to do something outside his room.

' I'll be back after the funeral to check on him.' He thought to himself. He quickly grabbed his suit out of his closet and changed into it. He stepped outside into the sun closing the door behind him. He started towards the church where the funeral was to be held when he noticed his shoe lace was undone. He paused to tie it up on the sidewalk.

"Headmaster Cross..."

The Headmaster glanced up to identify the stranger in front of him and was surprised at who stood there.

"With your permission, may I accompany you to the funeral?" the stranger asked.

"Oh, uh... well, I don't see why not..." he said hesitantly, before standing up to walk alongside the stranger. The funeral service was short but sweet the way Yuki would have wanted it to be. All of her friends from school came to pay their respects to her, even some of the Night class students showed up. It was a closed casket to spare those who were very emotional and so people would not ask questions about her death. The church smelled of lilies and orchids, sweet but somewhat elegant in their own way. Plain but beautiful flowers, just the way Yuki's friends described her. Yori, Yuki's best friend and roommate gave a short speech. It was almost as if she were comparing Yuki's life to that of a flowers. Fragile but strong, kind and sweet, Yori chocked up a few times when trying to read her speech but finished it.

After the service a group of Day class students invited the Headmaster out to lunch at a cafe near by. The time was passed making small talk about their own personal memories of Yuki. They talked about her kindness and lack of intelligence in class.

"I'm going to miss her! I'm really going to miss trying to wake her up in the morning after her nights of patrolling. It was annoying but it was fun. She always made me laugh when I needed cheering up." Yori said dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"She was loud but good at her job as a guardian and keeping everyone in line at school." Night class member Rima mumbled. Shiki nodded in agreement.

"She'll surely be missed." Ichijo whispered.

A few other students joined the table of Day class students and continued the conversation, allowing the Headmaster to talk to the Night class students.

"So how's Kaname-kun?" he asked.

The students exchanged glances before Ruka answered carefully choosing her words,

"He's a puzzle of emotions right now." she paused to glance at the Day class students at the other table before speaking again.

"The Day class thinks Kaname or the whole Night class had something to do with it, don't they Headmaster?"

"Ruka... no one knows what happened except us. So let's keep it that way, and please don't do or say anything rash." the Headmaster replied.

"It does look suspicious though, because Kaname nor Zero have been back to class since." Shiki mumbled. The group nodded they knew both Zero and Kaname wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

The chatting, and sipping of coffee continued well into the late afternoon. The topic never changed it was still all about Yuki. Someone would occasionally mention Zero or Kaname and that caused rumors to slowly bloom. No one was given an explanation as to how Yuki had died this made them wonder.

"Headmaster...?"

The Headmaster turned to see Yori standing behind him with a group of Day class students gathered behind her.

"Oh Yori, your speech was lovely thank you for doing that."

"Oh thank you sir. Uh... would you tell me,er... us how Yuki died?" she asked causing the Night class students to tense up and look directly at him. For they all knew how it had happened.

"I don't think we should talk about such sad things anymore today." he replied putting a hand on her shoulder. She brushed his hand off and wiped a few tears from her eyes with a tissue before speaking again,

" Then why do you look like you've been talking about it?"

"Yori, I can't and won't discuss Yuki's death. Not now, please forgive me but it's not something that needs to be discussed." Cross said, his voice stern but gentle. She shook her head in disgust then run off followed by the rest of the Day class students.

"Looks like more rumors will be spread now." Ichijo remarked.

"And that is something that can't be helped! Unless you want them to find out the truth." Ruka snapped.

"Ruka he wasn't trying to start anything. We all knew this would happen eventually, but perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." the Headmaster said before rising from his seat. The Night class followed him quickly and quietly, making no eye contact with the Day class as they left.

The Headmaster had just stepped out the door to leave for the funeral. Zero felt guilty for not attending the funeral, but felt it was better if he didn't go. He knew people were gossiping about him and what happened. People would probably stare and start whispering if they saw him. He shook the thoughts from his head. It had been three days since her death and he hadn't patrolled or attended class. The only reason the school found out so fast was because the Headmaster had made an announcement, after he asked Zero's permission though.

'Yuki...' he sighed. His hunger then began to set in, he hadn't eaten since Yuki's death and it was starting to take it's toll. He knew what he had to do but was reluctant to take blood tablets. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he went for anything other than the substitute for food. He grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water from the sink, and dropped a few tablets from his container into the glass. It wouldn't help much or at all but it was better than losing control and killing someone. He took a sip of the now red liquid, it was no good, he gagged and coughed it back up. He spit the disgusting drink into the sink and poured the rest of the contents into the sink.

"Damn it!" he mumbled. That was when he sensed it, the feeling made his stomach turn and his skin crawl. He dashed to the front of the house. Through the curtains he could see Cross bent over tying his shoe and in front of the Headmaster stood a man. He had seen him before. He shattered the glass that was still in his hand.

"So you're back are you? Kaname Kuran!"


End file.
